


Hope

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [65]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and Hobbie talk retirement plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

“Do you ever think about what you would do after all of this is over?” Hobbie gestured with his bottle, as though encompassing everything around them and Wes turned to look. They were in the hanger with their X-Wings, off-duty and just waiting for something else to happen. Others were still working, the techs and mechanics and even some pilots running around looking after their fighters. Everyone seemed to have something to do or somewhere to go.”

Wes shrugged, “I guess. Sometimes, but it’s hard to look that far into the future. I’m usually thinking that I could die next week so why bother planning for a future that probably won’t happen.”

“Yeah, me too, but sometimes I think about what would happen if I do live through all of this.” Hobbie frowned, “I went to the Academy, but the only formal education there was flying and killing. I don’t want to end up as a smuggler or bounty hunter, or pilot for hire even. Wouldn’t it be nice to have a few years where you didn’t have to worry about someone double-crossing you or shooting you in the back?”

Wes looked at him more closely. “I don’t think it would be possible for me to have a normal life, after all of this. We kill people, and that isn’t really good for later prospects.” He shrugged, “Maybe we’ll just never be able to retire.”

Hobbie was nodding slowly, “I thought that you might have hope for the future, but if you don’t then I know I’m doomed.”

“Don’t worry, we can stick together. If we both live maybe we can do something fun with our retirement, like Ewok herding.”

Hobbie’s eyes narrowed, “You can’t herd Ewoks.”

“Well, maybe you can’t, but I bet that I could.” Wes laughed and punched Hobbie’s shoulder, “Stop worrying about the future, or I’ll start planning our Ewok business ventures.”


End file.
